


First Meeting

by JaceDexter



Series: Flash Fiction [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Fix-It, Flash Fiction, Flirty, I Ship It, I ship this so hard, In Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceDexter/pseuds/JaceDexter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy finally meets Pietro set after avengers 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

Thor grinned at Jane as Darcy said something off topic and completely irrelevant. He was used to the strange human who accompanied Jane everywhere now. 

A sudden breeze appeared from nowhere and the body of the quick human, Pietro, vaporised next to Thor. Darcy's eyes went wide in shock.

"Dude! How did you do that?"

Pietro grinned, "Magic."

Darcy whacked Jane's arm and a small "ouch" filled the air.

"You didn't tell me you had more hot friends!"

Pietro blushed slightly and looked down, rubbing his arm.

Jane looked to Thor confused, "I don’t actually know him."

"Pietro," He offered a hand to Jane before offering a hand to Darcy. In a quick manoeuvre, he twisted her hand and gently kissed it like an old school gentlemen. "Or as some call me Quicksilver."

"And why do they call you that?" Darcy said suggestively.

"Oh, get a room you two!" A voice called from behind Pietro. Soon his twin appeared with a roll of the eye.

"Honestly, I may be your twin but some things you don't need to share."

Thor shook lightly with concealed laughter as both Pietro and Darcy turned bright red.

Well this day just got better.


End file.
